


Catch Me If You Can

by youfuckedmeup (angstychild)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "you're making mockery of my minecraft church", Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), F/F, Floris | Fundy Angst, Forced Marriage, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Good Significant Other Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, King Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), King Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), LMAO, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Marriage, Mentioned Cara | CaptainPuffy, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Prince Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Floris | Fundy, Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Prince TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Wilbur Soot, Queen Cara | CaptainPuffy, Queen GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Royalty, Same-Sex Marriage, Shapeshifter Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Shapeshifting, Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Floris | Fundy, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Villain Floris | Fundy, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, ahahhahaha oops, and George is the Queen hahhahahaha, and instead of revising for my exams, and so is Niki!!!, but he'll be in few chapters, but not really, i mean he's not a king yet, i mean not yet but he'll get to this, i think, insert clown emoji, kind of, oh yeah wilbur's minecraft church will be mentioned, royal au, why is that not a tag, wilbur priest pog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstychild/pseuds/youfuckedmeup
Summary: Prince Clay was the most wanted man in the kingdom and it was no surprise that people expected him to marry soon. Looking for the best candidate for the Queen (or the King) he announces that he'll only marry the one who can bring him the ring that was attached to his cat's collar. Many tried to hunt, trap or chase the cat down but none of them succeeded — the cat was too quick, too intelligent, too smart and cunning.But then one day a man named George figures out the obvious — why chase the cat when you can just befriend it?
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Catch Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired by a prompt i found on pinterest ;) and by barbie (kinda) haha ha

Prince Clay was the most wanted man in The SMP Kingdom. It was no surprise, really — his soft skin and blonde, long hair made his face look so delicate and fragile. His pink lips looked as if they were just meant to be kissed. His whole body covered was in light freckles that reminded his people of a night sky full of shining stars. But the most beautiful things ware his eyes. His green, wild eyes. It was told that if you looked in them for too long you'd be doomed for your life and not able to ever stop. People whispered that you could get lost or drown in their gorgeous colour, suffocate in their depth. It was truly magical as if taken from a fairy tale. So it was no surprise people expected him to marry soon, especially since it was only a few days from his coronation when he would finally become a king. And what's a King without his Queen (or King, in Clay's case)?

Of course, he got thousands of proposals already. One even from Antarctic Empire, a neighbouring kingdom, specifically from Prince Fundy, the grandson of The Great King Phil. Clay didn't have anything against Fundy or Antarctic Empire in general — but he just didn't see it. Prince Fundy was amazing, that's true, but Clay didn't feel any special connection with him. So he had to decline the offer. He was glad it didn't start a war because he didn't want to hurt his people by a stupid mistake.

That was the moment Clay got an idea. ~~It was kind of inspired because of Prince Fundy's hybrid traits like tail and fox ear but no one had to know about this part~~. Clay didn't want to marry a brutal, full of hatred person. He wanted someone determined, but gentle at the same time. That's when his plan started to be fun.

"Are you sure about that, my prince?" asked him his favourite knight, Punz.

"Yes," Clay said, smiling and adjusting his coronet. "I know it may seem a little... strange, to say at least but it's not like I'll let the cat get caught by someone totally stupid, right?" Clay asked, chuckling. Punz cracked a smile. "Don't worry, Punz. I have everything under control. I just want to find the one who'll be able to actually catch me and make me fall for them."

"I know, my prince, but it is my duty to—"

"I already told you to call me Clay, Punz" Clay rolled his eyes. "Besides, it'll be like the rest of my manhunts, okay? This time it'll be more of a cathunt though." Prince said, wheezing like a kettle.

"You're horrible."

"Look who's talking."

Manhunts were a popular competition in The SMP Kingdom. Prince Clay was a champion in them. He rarely lost, the only person that ever won against him was King BadBoyHalo from Badlands, a little neighbouring kingdom. Badlands and The SMP Kingdom were allies for centuries and they bonded even more after The SMP Kingdom helped Badlands with some weird, red virus that caused even weirder disease. It was all because of a big Egg, but fortunately, everything was fine again after destroying it. Those were dark times for Badlands.

Clay sighed. It was time for his announcement, wasn't it? 

"You know we can always cancel this, right?" Punz said, looking worried. "No one will be mad or anything—"

"They will," Clay answered, feeling like his chest was crushed under the people's pressure and expectations. "As much as I don't actually want to marry so soon, they all expect me to do it. Just think about it. Coronation is in a few days and when I finally become the king people will expect me to marry and already have children. But the truth is..." he swallowed, and clenched his fists.

"...but the truth is, you're barely an adult yourself. On the inside you're still a child" Punz added, looking sadly at the prince. Dream nodded, his smile was full of sorrow and melancholy.

"That's being a prince for you" he answered, and turned towards his large balcony. He could still feel Punz glaring at him. "From the moment you're born to the moment you die you only do what people expect from you. You can't quit. Without you, the whole kingdom collapses. Royalty is not a choice, but a burden."

He put a smile on his lips and took a few steps forward towards the balcony. He took a deep breath. It was time to announce his decision. He wished that there was someone to stop him— he wished someone would give him advice, tell him what should he do— he wished his mother would be there. He wished his mothers were there and would tell him that ' _no, you don't have to become a king right now, Clay, you don't have to marry so soon, you still can be a child, you don't have to rule this whole kingdom, you can be free_ ' but he knows that it won't happen. Queen Puffy and Queen Niki were dead, or at least that what everyone thought. They were supposed to go to The Antarctic Empire for a few days because of the _youngest prince_ — it was told he has grown wings and they wanted to congratulate him, especially since Puffy was _the boy's_ godmother. Clay didn't go with them because he was sick — not super sick, but he just didn't feel like going anywhere. He told them he would go to Antarctic Empire later — after all, he loved sparring with Prince Technoblade, he even liked talking with Prince Wilbur _~~and oh God, he did love playing with that little gremlin~~_. He was sixteen at that time with the royal twins being seventeen ~~_and The Little Prince being nine_~~. 

And that was the last time he was allowed to be a child.

Neither Queen Puffy nor Queen Niki came back. They didn't even get to Antarctic Empire. No one knew what happened to them — and Clay cried the night they were supposed to be back, and he cried the next and hundreds next but no one came to wipe his tears. No one told him that it would be okay because it wouldn't. And everyone knew that. With the disappearing of Queen Puffy and Queen Niki, Prince Clay had to become a King as soon as possible. And here he was, four years later, and soon to be The King of The SMP. Isn't it surprising just how fast the night changes? Sometimes he still waited for Puffy and Niki to come back in front of Palace Gates even if he knew they were dead and there was no use thinking about them anymore. Just the lack of knowing what actually happened to them drove him crazy. He knew that as long as he won't see their rotten bodies he wouldn't completely lose faith. And it fucking hurt but Clay learned how to live with pain. He was a prince, after all. Soon to be king. And kings don't have weak spots — it would be a death wish to have one. And even if Clay didn't care what would happen to him, he cared about his innocent people. It was awful, knowing that you were responsible for thousands of lives.

~~_And then happened The Accident that left The Antarctic Empire in shreds._ ~~

Well. He should stop pussying around. Maybe he should've accepted Prince Fundy's proposal. But then again, Clay wanted to have control at least over one thing in his life. He just wanted to marry who he chooses, not the one who's the best option. He just wanted this one thing, especially since he would be stuck with them for the rest of his life. He knew it was selfish _but was being selfish necessarily so bad?_

He heard the trumpets. **It was his time to shine.**

He stomped into the sunlight.

The second fresh air hit his face, he was met with loud cheers from his people. He looked at them — at children, teens, adults, elderly, and they're all were yelling and cheering. He wished he could be happy about it — his people always made him smile, but today he doubted anything would make him feel better. If anything, the screams made him feel even worse. It was a reminder that he never could be really free, that thousands pairs of eyes always followed his every step. There wouldn't be ' _what's better for Clay?_ ', it would always be ' _what's better for the kingdom?_ '.

He cleared his throat and put his hand in the air, announcing that he wanted silence. It took a few minutes for people to actually stop talking, and even after that, there could still be heard whispers. Clay didn't understand any of that but he didn't need to. With every other minute, he felt more and more uncomfortable and awkward and he just wanted to come back to his room and lay in the bed, waiting for the world to end. But he couldn't. That couldn't stop him from dreaming though.

_Dreaming_ , he thought, _what a weird word. Magnificant, maybe. Dreaming. Dream._

**_Dream._ **

At this point, everything felt just more (more magnificent, more familiar, much better— it just felt so much more, it meant so much more) than simple Prince Clay. He hated his name, he hated his title. 

Word 'dream' reminded him of freedom. Reminded him of everything he couldn't get and everything he couldn't be. It made him think of running in wild forests, watching bees in unknown fields and just enjoying yourself without thousands of guards always watching him. He wished he could go back to sleep. Maybe then he would dream about something. Dreaming was the only thing no one could take from him.

_In his dreams, he was always free._

Maybe that's why he hated and loved sleeping so much. Hated, because he knew he'll never achieve that and it was just a reminder of the impossible. _And loved, because how can you hate, **even if it's fake** , freedom, when you know you won't get much of it? _

"Hello," he said loudly, and a nervous smile appeared on his face. "As we all know, it's only a few days left for my coronation." And just like that, the cheers filled his kingdom once again. His eye twitched. Why were they even so excited about it?

He had to wait another few minutes to talk again. But he still had a smile on his face — he couldn't just let down his people, now could he?

"Therefore I decided that" he made a little pause here. "I'll marry only — without exceptions — the one who will be able to bring back to me the silver ring that attached is to my cat's collar" the second he ended his sentence, he could feel his ear-drums explode. People yelled and he didn't know if it was a good reaction.

"Patches!" he screamed, and right after from the palace came his cat. He smiled. "Come here, Patches."

He loved Patches. She was a gift from his moms. He didn't know what would he do without her.

Patches came to him and he took her collar off, same with the ring on his finger. He showed how he placed the ring on the collar and people cheered loudly. Patches looked at him with her clever, yellowish eyes.

"It's going to be interesting, to say at least" he told her, looking over his kingdom. He wished he could be that innocent fifteen-year-old again. "And there go the remains of my freedom."

Patches only meows. He knows Punz watches him from the inside of the Palace.

"At least I still have you, right, Patches?" he says, smiling. Sun slowly hides behind the horizon.

He wishes he could leave with it. But he knows he can't.

And he lets his tears spill only when he's in his room once again.

_Ah, royalty. Such a blessing, right?_

"Let this fucking cathunt begin."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @/fuckingemochild ig


End file.
